


Baked Goods

by MistiHayesFix



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, My First AO3 Post, Shipping, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: Let's see what TWICE's representative couple can cook up.





	Baked Goods

"Are you sure the oven's right? It's so hot in here!" Momo squeaks shifting on the counter.

"Yes," Jeongyeon says matter-of-factly looking at Momo across the kitchen. "High heat brings out the sweetness. Just a few more minutes."

Sweat forms on both women’s brows. Momo’s forearms and chest are also covered.

"But -hmmm- I w-want it now," Momo pouts.

"You said we could have what I want for dessert if you chose dinner, Mo. We're making two of my favorites.”

"But-" Momo breathes.

“Yes, two. The one in the oven and the one you’re working on there. Good, just like that," Jeongyeon coaches, not taking her eyes off Momo’s hands.

The oven makes the room feel like a sauna, making it harder to breathe.

"Nngghh- not… helping!” her return gaze is full of fire and more than a little frustration; she wants help. “Can you at least t-tell me if it’s ready yet?" Momo finally manages to get the words out.

"Let me check."

Walking over to her, Jeongyeon runs her hands over the dancer's bare thighs, parting them just a bit further to see proof of arousal pooling on the counter. She moves Momo’s hand from its self-exploration while leaning in for a kiss.

As the kiss deepens, Jeongyeon's index and middle fingers gently sink into her “favorite dessert.”

"Hmmmfff!" Momo moans, grabbing Jeongyeon’s shoulder. Her nails leave marks as her lover hooks her fingers upward, finding the sweetest spot.

Momo’s hips move in rhythm with Jeongyeon’s fingers. Her sweetheart’s skillful touch is much better than her own. After an intense few minutes, Momo tenses and cries out, then trembles, finally going soft against her love.

Jeongyeon holds her beloved, bringing her now slick fingers to her lips, licking satisfactorily.

"Indeed, Momo," she breathes out. "My sweet little peach is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short because it originally started as an incorrect quote on Twitter that just kept going. That said, I still hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading/commenting.


End file.
